PROTEOMICS AND MACROMOLECULAR CRYSTALLOGRAPHY SHARED RESOURCE: PROJECT SUMMARY The Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center (HICCC) Proteomics and Macromolecular Crystallography Shared Resource (PMCSR) provides access to advanced proteomic technologies and structural information of macromolecules (i.e. protein, DNA, RNA) at the atomic resolution for HICCC researchers. Directed by Rajesh Soni, PhD, the PMCSR services include: (1) protein Identification (gel band and section), (2) quantitative proteomics of affinity enriched protein complexes (IP, BioID and APEX2), (3) global quantitative proteomics analysis (Label free (LFQ) & Label (SILAC & TMT), (4) quantitative and targeted proteomics of cell signaling pathways (Immuno-affinity enrichment); v) exosome proteomics profiling, (5) targeted protein/peptide characterization/quantification (customized PRM), (6) structural modeling of proteins, (7) crystal structure of proteins, at atomic resolution in an apo form and in complex with natural ligands or inhibitors, and in complex with other macromolecules. These comprehensive and integrated services and technologies facilitate the quantitative, structural, and functional analyses of proteins implicated in cancer studied by HICCC members. The Macromolecular Crystallography service was established in 2015 with support from the HICCC and integrated into the existing Proteomics Shared Resource with the goal of expanding the capabilities and portfolio of services provided by the shared resource. Due to its advanced equipment, highly qualified staff, broad portfolio of specialized services, easy accessibility, and high cost- effectiveness, the PMCSR is the service provider of choice for HICCC investigators for proteomics and macromolecular crystallography services. The PMCSR provides customized services that are of central importance to the research of HICCC investigators and not easily accessible at other sites or from commercial suppliers. Consulting services in experimental design are conducted by expert personnel in the PMCSR who facilitate the incorporation of advanced techniques into the research portfolio of HICCC investigators. The PMCSR will continue to incorporate novel proteomic and structural biology technologies, to provide state-of- the-art services, and to promote high value consultation with the goal of empowering the research programs at the HICCC. During the current project period (2014-2019), the PMCSR was utilized by 50 HICCC members, supported key data and insights facilitating 13 peer-reviewed publications including five journals with an impact factor >20 (Nature Medicine, Cancer Cell, Cancer Discovery), and currently supports research in 20 NIH-funded research project grants (11 from NCI).